


Lovely bones fanart

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fanart, LovelyHuman83
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lovely bones fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyHuman83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHuman83/gifts).



How I imagine lovely bones in the red jumper she was wearing! 🙂

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sh33tmedead336#)


End file.
